


We Just Might Get Away (With This)

by seekrest



Series: All’s Well That Ends Well (to End Up With You) [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (but they don’t know it), (sort of), Alternate Universe - No Powers, College Student Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Slow Burn, one step forward three steps back with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: Neither of them mentioned the night he’d gotten sick at the bar and how close they’d gotten, nor the weekend before it - an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they were dancing around... something.They were friends now, Michelle thought. It shouldn’t matter who they hooked up with.But when Peter and Betty started to hang out more, Michelle couldn’t even try and deny that it bothered her.





	We Just Might Get Away (With This)

Michelle wishes she could say it had gotten weird between them after Peter got sick, something to help her put some distance but if anything - it was the opposite. 

They still managed to grab dinner together, migrating away from just take-out and cooking to actually meeting up around campus - even stopping by at various restaurants for lunch between classes. 

Peter recovered quickly, Michelle wondering how long he’d actually been sick without letting her know. No one else in the apartment caught his bug, for as much as Ned disinfected everything Peter touched. Michelle couldn’t help but still felt a chill of panic anytime he coughed or sneezed - Peter teasing her about it till she punched him in the arm. 

They were friends now, Michelle thought. And it was nice. But she couldn’t be more than that. 

Neither of them mentioned the night he’d gotten sick at the bar and how close they’d gotten, nor the weekend before it and that awkward conversation - an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they had done… something, even though if she knew that if she tried to explain it, it wouldn’t make sense. 

They were roommates, friends even. It shouldn’t matter who they hooked up with.

But when Peter and Betty started to hang out more, Michelle couldn’t even try and deny that it bothered her. 

* * *

“I thought Betty was a lesbian?”

“Bi.” Ned nodded as he slurped up a noodle from his pad thai, Michelle poking at hers from her perch on their bar stools. Peter and Betty were on the couch, laughing over something on the television as they ate from each other’s plates, an irrational urge to come and sit between them almost overtaking her. 

They’d all gotten closer after Peter’s trip to the emergency room - feeling less like strangers living together and more… friendly. They’d actually had a game night last weekend, Michelle destroying everyone in trivial pursuit even if Ned claimed she cheated — though how you could cheat on a trivia game was beyond Michelle. 

It was nice, comfortable - making Michelle think that maybe Alison ended up doing her a favor for ditching her, thinking that in the three years they had lived together, they hadn’t had anything similar to this. But then the result of that was that they _ all _got closer. 

Peter hung out more with Michelle. With Ned

With Betty. 

“Why? You interested?”

“Huh?” Michelle looks back to Ned, seeing him staring at her in mild curiosity. 

“Uh, no. No. Betty’s great but unfortunately, I’m heterosexual so…” Michelle’s not even sure where this conversation is going, feeling an irrational sense of insecurity as Ned continues to stare at her.

“I got something on my face or what?”

Ned shakes his head slowly, squinting at her before glancing back to Peter and Betty on the couch. She doesn’t follow his gaze, looking back to him as his expression changes - as if he’s suddenly realized something.

“Oh.”

“_ Oh _? I don’t speak nerd, Leeds you’re going to have to be a bit more clear.”

“You like Peter.” 

Michelle scoffs, feeling her ears start to burn. She’s never been more thankful that she can’t blush, feeling like she’d be as beet red as Peter is anytime she says something vaguely suggestive to him. “No. No, I don’t. Shh. He’ll hear you.”

“Why are you so concerned if he’ll hear me?” Ned whispers.

“Because we’re roommates, dickwad. Don’t make it weird.” Michelle whispers back, frowning as Ned seems to just shrug.

“Peter and Betty are roommates. And they seem to like each other.” 

Michelle glances back over her shoulder, just as the two of them laugh - Peter nudging Betty with his shoulder. The irrational desire to sit between them intensifies, Michelle just shaking her head and turning back to Ned.

“Shouldn’t you be more concerned? You brought me on to the lease because of all that shit with her ex?” 

Ned just shrugs - _ again _ \- as he picks up his food to walk towards the living room. “Peter’s not as petty as Cindy. I think they’d work it out.” He pauses, pointedly looking to her. “Besides, what do you care? You don’t like him right?” 

Michelle grits her teeth as Ned takes another bite of his food, going to join Peter and Betty on the couch. 

She wants to sulk, to pout - do something other than feel whatever the hell it is that she’s feeling right now. But she can’t prove Ned right, not when he’s clearly _ wrong _ so she just grabs her own food, turns over to the living room and plops down on the chair next to them. 

“Hey, MJ. You like _ Friends _?” 

“No, it’s a silly show about vapid and privileged white twenty-somethings in an idealized 90’s completely devoid of people of color in New York City.”

The laughter from the audience blasts through the quiet living room, Betty shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Michelle sighs, shaking her head.

“It’s fine, you can watch it.”

“We can change it if--”

“Just pointing out an observation, don’t get your panties in a twist, Parker.” 

Peter looks as if he doesn’t believe her but then seemingly decides, leaning back on the couch as the three of them turn their attention back to the television. 

As Michelle busies herself with her food, knowing she was looking entirely too interested in her own chicken larb, she can’t help but feel Peter’s stare on her. 

When she glances up, her eyes meeting his - Michelle knows she’s fucked. 

She likes Peter Parker. 

She’d have to do something about that. 

* * *

The next few weeks are both normal and weirdly tense, Michelle watching in disgust as Peter and Betty start to casually flirt with each other. 

She’d seen pictures of Gwen by this point and knew that Betty - while not a dead ringer for her - was similar enough appearance wise for Peter to be interested. 

And of course he was - _ interested _ \- Michelle thought.

Betty - who now seemed completely over her breakup and was ready for a rebound - was nice, funny and polite in a way that Michelle wishes still came naturally to her. 

She’d been raised better than how she acted, but a lot of things had changed since college and Michelle simultaneously wished and was glad that she couldn’t go back to how she used to be.

She wasn’t exactly thankful for the hell Harry had put her through but she was a stronger person because of it. Better. It was silly of her to be so twisted up over who Peter Parker was flirting with, even if Michelle couldn’t get away from the feeling no matter how much she tried. 

Peter for his part, seemed not quite enamored but charmed by Betty - Michelle having to hold back her disgust anytime she saw them flirt while they grabbed coffee in the morning, teased each other as they walked past each other in the hallway. 

Michelle wasn’t jealous, she’d have to _ be _ something to Peter to feel that. And they weren’t, not really. 

Their random lunch dates became a steady thing, realizing - even as the semester started to wind down with Thanksgiving break around the corner - that they both had some free time on Thursday. 

They made more than small talk during lunch, moving from classes to the next semester and the future. Peter was brilliant, Michelle had already known that - so when he mentioned applying to medical school, she wasn’t completely surprised. 

* * *

“Mechanical engineering… physics… medical school?” She asked, Peter laughing as he folded some of his laundry.

“I mean I thought about switching to a bio degree instead of engineering but that seemed typical. And physics was too interesting to drop so I just took what I needed to qualify inbetween the rest of them.” He shrugged, as if that was the most nonchalant reason for choosing from several difficult majors, all of which Michelle knew he did well in - considering how smart he was. 

“And typical’s too good for Peter Parker?”

“Typical is safe. I want to do something… good in the world. And getting a PhD in physics sounds cool but I don’t know,” Peter had shrugged again but Michelle noticed the tension in his shoulders, some memory swimming behind his eyes that he hadn’t talked about with her yet.

“I think that if it’s in my power to do something that can help someone, than it’s almost like it’s my responsibility to do everything I can to see it through.”

Michelle lets the words sit for a minute as Peter continues to fold his clothes, eyebrows furrowing at how he seemed to fold his socks instead of curling them under like she did. It was weird but just another quirk that she’d noticed about Peter. 

Like how he hadn’t been joking when he mentioned that _ All Star _was a song that kept him focused, each of them yelling at him to shut it down until Michelle, Ned and Betty pooled their resources to get him some good headphones - a gift that Peter graciously accepted.

Or that he liked listening to jazz music, but not in an ironic white boy trying to be cool way - just something he turned on while he cooked or washed the dishes, something he’d started getting better at without Michelle having to remind him.

And that he hated being late to class, hated being late anywhere - to the point where he’d tell them that a movie started thirty minutes before it actually did, Michelle feeling a little furious about being lied to only for them to arrive just before the movie started anyway - something she noticed that Peter wasn’t necessarily smug about, but had just accepted. 

Peter was… good. Kind and funny in a way that she knew he would be. But Michelle had to dismiss that. She liked him, that was true - but just as a friend.

He didn’t want to be more than that for how as much as he flirted with Betty and Michelle couldn’t afford it to be anything else anyway. 

“Well, your logic doesn’t really make sense but it’s a nice sentiment, Parker. If you need some help, I can ask my mom about it? See if she has any tips?”

Peter had been gracious and accepting, turning the question back to her and her future. 

He listened intently as she described her own grad school aspirations, her debate between law school or a masters in social work - offering to look over her personal statement, just to give her another set of eyes.

“I mean why not apply for both? See what sticks?”

Michelle laughed. “Not all of us are indecisive as you, Parker.”

“I’m not indecisive, it’s just good to keep your options open.”

Michelle knows there’s wasn’t a double meaning to his words, the sincerity in his eyes saying otherwise. But Betty walking into the living room at that moment was the worst timing, Michelle looking back down to the book in her hand as the conversation ended. 

* * *

They weren’t just roommates at this point, they were friends. Michelle had made her peace with that. 

But then she’d hear Betty giggle over something Peter said in the kitchen, see Peter smile and wave to girls from one of his classes - girls who send Michelle death glares and curious looks, trying to figure out the nature of their lunches. 

It shouldn’t matter to Michelle, how they looked at her - considering the way Peter seemed completely oblivious to the attention of women - and guys for that matter - who tried to flirt with him when she was right beside him. 

Michelle was the one who had told him he needed to get out there - get laid and have some fun so he could get over Gwen by getting under someone else.

It was silly and stupid. It shouldn’t bother her. 

But it did. 

* * *

“Are you taking the Megabus home for Thanksgiving?”

“What?” She frowns in disgust as Peter tears into his sandwich, some kind of roast beef and tuna monstrosity that made her stomach turn when he ordered it. 

“I was just thinking. Ned lives like twenty-minutes away and Betty’s flight back to Michigan is at the crack of dawn on Saturday. He’s taking her to the airport and won’t be able to drop me off at the stop but since we’re both heading to the city, I figured we could split an Uber - head to the Megabus stop together?”

Michelle says nothing as he scarfs down another bite of his sandwich, the smart remark coming out of her mouth before she could stop it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t offer to drop Betty off.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, mouth open as he went for another bite only to stop and tilt his head.

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing, that sounds fine.” Michelle picked at her poke bowl, the idea of food turning her stomach.

“No something’s wrong, I know that look. And if you don’t tell me now, you‘ll make all our lives hell tonight until someone figures it out.”

Michelle purses her lips, debating whether or not she actually wanted to get into this. But seeing the look on Peter’s face, a smear of tuna on his chin that Michelle inexplicably wanted to wipe off with her thumb or her tongue - she hadn’t decided - she shakes her head and plunged forward.

“Do you like Betty?”

Peter lets out a laugh that sounds more like a snort, shaking his head. “What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it.”

Peter sets down his sandwich, grabbing his napkin and finally wiping his mouth. He looks up at her, a curious expression on his face.

“What do you care?”

“I don’t. Just asking, you’d have to be blind not to see you two going back and forth like you have.”

“We get along. She’s nice. I thought you liked Betty. Why are you being so weird? I thought you were the one who was telling me I needed to move on.” 

Michelle rolled her eyes. “I did, I just didn’t mean you had to find the closest Gwen look alike to do that. Betty’s nice, Peter. Don’t jerk her around.”

Peter stiffens at the mention of Gwen, Michelle already regretting throwing her name around. “I’m not jerking her around, we’re just…” Peter trails off, the sinking feeling in Michelle’s stomach twisting into knots.

She’d hoped - foolishly - that her own untrustworthy feelings had just made everything up in her head, that she was seeing flirty banter where there wasn’t any and making up whatever the hell had been flying between Peter and Betty. But his own pause about it confirms the truth.

Which is fine, Michelle doesn’t care - she can’t. She already knew Peter had a type and Betty clearly fits it. But that doesn’t even matter, Michelle won’t allow herself to be interested in him - even if she knows by now, she’s lying to herself. 

“Well,” Michelle goes to stand, appetite lost as she grabs her poke bowl, “if you fuck her and then mess this whole thing up, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“What the hell, MJ?” Peter looks flabbergasted, Michelle just shaking her head.

“I’ll see you at home. We can figure out the tickets then.” 

She turns away from him, throwing her poke bowl out and willing herself not to feel his eyes on her as she walks away. 

* * *

The rest of the week would be more awkward if Michelle wasn’t so busy, the stress of last minute assignments and applications for grad school consuming any minute she otherwise would’ve used to think about Peter and their last lunch encounter. They’d met up about the tickets like she said, buying them in silence before Ned came in - asking if anyone wanted to watch a movie. 

Peter had jumped at the chance, though Michelle wondered how much of it was his seemingly nerdy interest in whatever space movie Ned had recommended or just a burning desire to be out of the room with her. 

Regardless, the week passed by without incident until Friday afternoon - Michelle fiddling with her suitcase as she waited for Peter so they could order the Uber to the Megabus stop together. 

“You got your shit together, Parker?” She called out, waiting. She heard the giggle from the other room, silently fuming at knowing it was Betty but when Peter walked out of his own room, Michelle just glared at him - surprised since she had figured he was in Betty’s.

“What?”

“Nothing, let’s just go.”

The next hour or so we’re filled with an awkward, tense silence - boarding the bus and sitting next to each other without so much as looking at each other.

Michelle knows she’s being ridiculous, knows that Peter’s probably confused as hell for why she’s acting the way that she is. But if he is, he says nothing - choosing instead to browse through social media on his phone. 

By the time they arrive back to the city, they’ve barely said three words together - the only acknowledgement Michelle gives is a short thank you to Peter for getting her bags. She sees her dad in the distance as soon as she gets off, waving at her. 

Before turning away from Peter, Michelle stops - knowing that if she had any hope of making it through the rest of their lease, she had to say something.

“Have a great Thanksgiving, Parker.”

He looks back at her in surprise, as if he didn’t expect her to say anything. But Peter recovers, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“You too, MJ. Didn’t think you liked Thanksgiving though.”

“I don’t, you’ve heard the rant so I won’t repeat it but still,” Michelle shrugs. “Least we get a break from school.”

She knows the words she says are fine but Michelle can’t help but feel as if she said something else. 

_ Least I’ll get a break from you. _

Before she can try and smooth it over, knowing she didn’t say them outloud but feeling like she needs to apologize anyway - Peter beats her to the punch.

“Look, I don’t know what I did but can we just, stop… this? Whatever it is?”

Michelle sighs. “I don’t know what you—“

“I think you do.” Peter says, looking straight into her eyes. “But if you don’t then that’s fine, whatever. I’m just saying, if you’re free sometime this week, you’re welcome to come over. My aunt’s been wanting to meet you and I figured since you were gonna be out of town for most of the winter break, this could work.”

“Your aunt wants to meet me? Why?” Peter bites his lip, shaking his head.

“She likes to meet all my friends. Wanted to meet Ned and Betty too.” He bite his lip after he says it, his words rushed and a look on his face that Michelle can’t place. 

“Oh.” Michelle nods, feeling almost put out that his aunt hadn’t just want to meet her in particular, even knowing how ridiculous and stupid that was. 

“Um, sure. Yeah, I mean I won’t be gone for all the break in December but yeah, if it works for you, maybe Friday before we head back?”

Peter nods, a little too quickly. “Yeah, yeah. Sounds good.” 

Peter turns away from her, before stopping and turning back - a small smile on his face. “Text you later then?”

Michelle returns it. “Yeah, see you Parker.”

* * *

“When is that MJ of yours coming around?”

Peter sighs, rolling his eyes. “She’s not _ my _MJ, May. She’s my roommate. We’re just friends.” 

May gives him a look as she chops up a piece of celery, Peter ignoring her as he rips open the stuffing mix. 

“You spend enough time with her, you sure you don’t want her to be _ something _?”

“May.”

May shrugs, an innocent look on her face. “Just a question, Pete. It’s been what, two months since Gwen called you? Almost eight months since you broke up? She didn’t wait around for you, no reason for you to keep waiting around for her.”

“First off, _ ouch _. Second, MJ and I are just friends. There’s nothing going on.”

May says nothing, Peter turning his attention back to the mixing bowl in front of him. 

May - harsh as she was - was right. Peter wasn’t pining after Gwen anymore. He was ready to move on, even if the idea of actually dating again left a bad taste in his mouth. He liked flirting with Betty, knowing he could never really go for it because she reminded him too much of Gwen.

But even if Peter knew Ned was open to go out with him, play wingman - Peter couldn’t help but think of Michelle, the look on her face over lunch - a look that even if he wasn’t sure he was being ridiculous, almost looked like jealousy. 

As he dumped the contents of the stuffing mix into the bowl, looking around for the rest of the ingredients - Peter could at least think that whatever was going on with her, at least they were still friends. 

He liked flirting with Betty sure, because she was safe. He didn’t plan on going any further with it and Betty for her part, seemed to just want to get back into the spirit of things - Peter helping her out to ask out a guy from her physics lab. 

It occurs him later - after the turkey’s in the oven - that he’d forgotten to mention to May that Michelle was supposed to come over on Friday, forgetting that May wouldn’t even be there because of some meeting at synagogue. 

He thinks he should tell Michelle, let her know - especially since Peter didn’t want her to get the wrong impression, inviting her over to his apartment with no one else there. 

But the idea of having her in his apartment - alone - twists his stomach into knots, something Peter knows is completely irrational, considering that they already live together and are alone in their apartment all the time. 

Yet something feels different about this, something building between them.

Michelle was unlike anyone he’d ever met, funny and smart and interesting and passionate about the world.

Peter liked her, of course he did - he liked all his friends.

Peter’s not sure why Michelle had been acting the way she did - at least not with enough certainty to let himself believe it - but he was convinced he wanted to find out exactly what it is. 

* * *

“Nice place, Parker.” Peter smiles as Michelle walks in, his stomach fluttering as she turned to face him.

“Where’s your aunt?”

“Oh she uh, she’s helping out at the synagogue today. I forgot to mention it, sorry.” 

Michelle gives him a look he doesn’t recognize, something behind her eyes. But then she seems to dismiss it, glancing around.

“Didn’t know you were Jewish.”

Peter shrugs, feeling nervous though he can’t explain why as he shuts the door. “I don’t uh, I’m not really good at it. I don’t keep kosher or anything. I should, tried it in high school but it didn’t stick I guess.”

Peter knows he’s fumbling over his words, Michelle eyeing him as he inwardly kicked himself. He hadn’t acted this awkward around a girl since he was sixteen, and at least then, it had been for a reason. 

This was Michelle.

His roommate. His _friend_.

Alone. In his old apartment.

It shouldn’t matter this much. 

“Anyway, May should be back soon, she said she didn’t want to miss meeting you before we head back.”

Michelle says nothing, walking towards the wall filled with pictures. He follows after her in silence, wishing he had some kind of superpower - that he could listen in to her thoughts and hear what was going on inside her head. Since he can’t, he takes to glancing over the pictures - smiling as he takes them in.

“Is that you?” Peter smiles, Michelle pointing towards a picture of him as a baby. 

“Yeah, me and my mom and dad. I think I was six months then?” 

Michelle nods, as if committing this fact to memory before her eyebrows furrow, looking at a picture of him and Ben.

“Is that— that’s not your dad? He looks like him though.”

“Yeah, no that’s my uncle Ben. My parents, they-they died when I was seven.”

“I’m sorry.”

Peter waves a hand, before shoving both of them into his pockets. “It’s fine, it’s been a long time.”

Michelle seems to study the picture for a minute before looking back to him.

“And you’re uncle? When do I get to meet him?”

Peter stills, Michelle immediately tensing.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s okay.” Peter swallows, looking back to her in what he hopes is a look of reassurance. “You didn’t know.”

Michelle bites her lip, studying the picture than looking back to Peter. They’d talked a lot about their lives in the past month or so but it hits Peter that they still really didn’t know a lot about each other. 

“He died when I was fourteen. It’s… it’s been awhile since then too.”

Michelle says nothing in return, her silence throwing him off. The Michelle he knew wasn’t exactly _ chatty _ but she was more talkative, a sarcastic remark for anything he said. Now it seemed as if she was just as quiet as he was. Peter would almost say she seemed nervous, though he can’t begin to understand why that would be the case.

She looks out over the rest of the pictures in silence before stopping, Peter almost bumping into her as he glances to where her eyes are.

“Didn’t know you were down with the swirl, Parker.”

“Huh?” He looks back to the picture, confused as she points to a picture of him and one of his high school girlfriends.

“You gonna tell me that’s your cousin?”

Peter laughs, scratching the back of his neck. “No, that’s Liz. We dated in high school my sophomore year, till she moved away for college.” Peter shrugs, Michelle looking almost surprised at him. “She was two years older than me. May really liked her.” 

“Damn Parker, didn’t know you had that much game. You looked like a fucking nerd.”

Peter laughs again, seeing the grin on her face. “Yeah, yeah I was but she was into that I guess.”

Michelle purses her lips, folding her arms. “You’re full of surprises, you know that Parker?”

“Why? Cause I like smart, beautiful women?”

“No, clearly you’re a dumbass but not an idiot. Just…” Michelle trails off, something in her eyes that stirs something in Peter’s gut. 

“Thought you had a type.”

Peter rolls his eyes, nudging her with his arm as he folded his own arms. “I thought we talked about this. Judging people based on first impressions won’t get you far in life.”

“Hasn’t failed me yet.” Michelle scoffs, rolling her eyes back. 

“You were wrong about me.”

“Oh was I? What did I say? Decently tall, thinks every girl needs saving? Face it, Parker. I had you pegged from the moment I saw you.”

Peter smirks, bringing a hand to his chin. “I _ distinctly _remember you saying I was also a pretty boy and vaguely attractive.”

Michelle lets out a laugh, so sharp that it makes Peter’s insides rattle. “Well clearly I was wrong about that. You’re hideous, a dumbass to a fault.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

“And you-“ Michelle points a finger to his chest, “are a terrible flirt.”

It’s as if the air is charged around them, Peter suddenly realizing just how close they were. Michelle seems to recognize it too, staring into his eyes as Peter’s heartbeat starts to thrum in his ears.

“You think I’m flirting with you?” Peter’s voice is low, barely above a whisper as he stares back into her eyes.

“Aren’t you?” She whispers back, a flash of vulnerability in her eyes.

Peter thinks but doesn’t answer, choosing instead to bring his lips crashing down on to hers. 

* * *

_ What the fuck. _

_ What the fuck. _

_ What the fuck. _

Peter’s hands are everywhere, searching - exploring as Michelle brings one hand to his face, another to his hips, her mouth moving against his in a way that feels oddly familiar even if she knows she’s never done this with him before. 

Her back is pressed against the wall before she can register it, rattling some pictures but Peter doesn’t seem to care and neither can Michelle as she runs her hands down his back until she tries to lift his shirt off. 

Peter’s breath is hot, panting against her skin as he kisses her, a sharp inhale as Michelle’s hands travel around his waist - his own hands working to try and take off her leggings.

“Not here.” She whispers, Peter blinking a second before his eyes widened and he started to back away. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I thought—“

“I didn’t say no,” Michelle leans forward, pressing herself against him until their faces are inches away from each other.

“I said not _ here _.” Peter searches her eyes for a second before nodding, moving his lips back to hers as he wrapped his arms around her, walking backwards as he led her towards what she can only assume is his old bedroom.

As they stumble back down the hall, Michelle laughing as Peter’s hits the back his foot against something in the hallway - cursing as he opens up his bedroom door - she almost feels drunk, buzzed off of something she can’t even begin to name.

She’d thought it was weird he invited her over to meet his aunt, knowing his aunt would be out but the curious part of Michelle dismissed it - an almost unbearable need to understand what the hell made Peter Parker so fascinating that it made her act like a stupid and jealous high schooler. 

As the fumble their way inside his bedroom, Peter’s hands and mouth still traveling all over her as she let him lift her shirt off, Michelle wondered what the hell she was doing. 

Her rule was simple - she couldn’t be anything more than Peter Parker’s roommate and she’d fucked that up by becoming his friend.

Now, alone in the apartment he’d grown up in, Peter leaving open-mouthed kisses down her neck as she pressed up against him, Michelle really wondered what the hell she was doing — if she was really about to fuck him in his childhood bed.

They were roommates, _friends_ \- and this was not something they’d be able to easily come back from. 

But then Peter’s lips made their way back to her mouth, his tongue brushing against her bottom lip and Michelle almost shivered. 

Roommates be damned. She was definitely going to fuck him, right here - right now. 

Michelle lets herself fall back onto the bed, with little grace as Peter almost rips off his shirt and tumbles down after her, hovering over her until she pulled him closer.

This was stupid, ridiculous and stupid. She hadn’t even brought a condom but considering Peter had been a teenage boy who had dated a girl who looked like _ that _ in high school, she’s sure he has one somewhere hidden in this room. 

Michelle feels his hands travel over her chest, mouth moving against hers. Michelle sighed, feeling his hand move and thinking that even if Peter hadn’t done this in awhile, he sure as hell knew what he was doing. 

She feels his hand leave her chest, Peter’s tongue in her mouth as his hands begins to travel down the length of her stomach - Michelle never being more thankful that she’d worn matching underwear as his hand moved just beyond the waistband. 

He leaves them there for a second, an open palm with his fingers just inches away from where she wanted him to be - almost as if to ask permission. Michelle lifted up her hips in response as he kissed her harder. 

It’s something that felt painfully inevitable, even as Michelle dismissed the ridiculous thought out of her head as his fingers start to move. 

But before he can go any further, before either of them do something that Michelle can only think that neither of them would actually regret - they both hear it - stopping suddenly as they hear the click of a door and the voice of a woman Michelle doesn’t recognize but Peter immediately does.

“Peter?”

He freezes, eyes widening as Michelle opens her own to look at him. It’s as if time itself comes to a standstill - her hands in his hair, and his down her pants - Michelle being flooded with a clarity she knew she’d left behind the minute she’d walked into the Parker apartment. 

_ What the fuck. _

“C-coming!” Peter lurches off the bed, frantically going for a shirt as Michelle scoots off it, searching for her own. He finds it before she does, almost throwing it at her before running out his bedroom door. 

“Hey May, whats up?”

“Where’s MJ?”

“Um, she’s in the bathroom.” Peter says loudly enough for Michelle to hear, listening as he seemingly rushes to the door.

“How was everything? Did you get talk to Rabbi Morris?” Peter’s voice is muffled enough that Michelle takes the chance, peeking out of the bedroom door and heading straight for the door across from it - Peter having already having had it open for her.

Michelle closes the door behind her as quietly as she can, bracing herself over the sink as she looks up into her reflection.

Her heart is racing, her lips felt swollen and her shirt was on backwards. 

Michelle takes a deep breath, shaking her head. 

She had kissed Peter Parker. More than that, she made out with him. 

If his aunt hadn’t come home when she did, Michelle can’t even deny it - she knows for a fact that she would’ve had sex with him.

Michelle takes another breath, closing her eyes. 

_ What the fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Me: take a break from writing long universes  
Also me: BUT WHAT IF I DIDN’T
> 
> The word count on these one-shots keeps getting longer and longer ooh boy we in for a ride.
> 
> Please free to scream at me here and on [tumblr](seek-rest.tumblr.com) !


End file.
